Entre tus brazos
by Komachi Tao
Summary: Yaoi ¿horoxlen o lenxhoro? ....es el primer dia de trabajo para horo como masajista.....cierto chico de ojos dorados será su primer cliente....(si eres homofobico xk estas leyendo? ¬¬)....WARNING: ya es lemon!...-Capitulo 3: Tómame- OO....
1. El destino

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la ultima vez que lo vio cinco años en los que varias veces estuvo a punto de escribirlepero siempre se arrepentía a ultimo momento 

su vida era normalya no vivía en hokkaido sino en Tokyohabía conseguido recientemente un empleo de medio tiempo para pagar sus estudios: era masajistael no podía creerlo, siendo tan torpe y brusco era la ultima persona en el mundo para ese trabajo el tipo que lo contrato debió estar realmente desesperado.

Hoy era su primer día en el spaestaba algo nervioso porque nunca duraba mas de una semana en un trabajo -él y su gran bocota- ..la verdad necesitaba muchisimo mantenerse en ese trabajo, pilika le había advertido que no le prestaría ni un centavo masy bueno no quería terminar durmiendo en un cartón en el parque.

Su reloj marcó las 6 de la tarde en puntoya era hora

****

ENTRE TUS BRAZOS

"maldito transporte público" - pensó el ainu mirando su reloj, llegaría tarde en su primer día. como siempre.

Cuando por fin llegó al spa lo recibió el administrador con una mirada que denotaba severidadlo que hizo temblar a horo-horo después de examinarlo de pies a cabeza, le dijo: "espero que sea la última vez señor ---" siempre ocurría lo mismo con su maldito nombre, nadie lo podía pronunciar, leer o escribir bien "horo horo, señor" dijo de modo respetuoso

"entonces, señor forro-forro, más le vale desempeñarse bien en su trabajo especialmente hoy que viene un cliente muy importante"aguantándose las ganas que tenia de corregir a su jefe con su nombre, sólo dijo: "Sí, haré lo mejor que pueda".

Después una señorita lo llevo para que conociera a sus compañeros de trabajo. Parecían ser realmente buenas personas, con la que conversó más fue una chica especializada en masaje shiatsu, quien le dijo que debía tratar muy bien a los clientes y así le dejarían buenas propinas, también le comentó algo más : "se muy cuidadoso hoy porqué viene un muchacho engreído, arrogante y caprichoso; te lo digo ya que han despedido a muchos por su culpa , es realmente insoportable". 

El chico de cabellos celestes rogó a los dioses que no le tocará ese cliente, no soportaba a ese tipo de personas pero lamentablemente no fue así el supervisor le comunicó que "el cliente" lo estaba esperando en la sala de masajes

Cinco pasoscuatro pasostres pasosdos pasosun paso-abrió la puerta haciendola rechinar

Para su gran alivio, esa persona estaba dormida boca abajo con una pequeña toalla cubriendole "esa" parte del cuerpo.

Se fue acercando lentamente hacia la mesa para masajes, se untó aceite de ylang ylang en las manos para comenzar con su trabajopero se dio cuenta de algo, su cliente tenia un peinado muy extraño y su cabello era negro violáceo, delgado pero con los músculos bien definidos, con la piel muy pálida y un tatuaje con el símbolo del ying y el yang : 

era Len Tao. 

Definitivamente se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, primero llegaba tarde a su nuevo trabajo, luego su cliente resulta ser su némesis de infancia, de quien había estado enamorado en secreto los últimos 6 años!!!y lo peor estaba ahí semidesnudo frente a él, tan vulnerable, tan frágil 

Irremediablemente, sus manos se acercaron temblorosas al cuerpo deseado por tanto tiempo 

**********************************************************************************************************

Notas de la autora: qué les parece?? Una idea loca que se me vino a la mente es que siempre quise leer un lemon horo/len bien explícito O.O ;;;; pero hasta ahora no he encontrado uno que me guste 1oo % .por eso decidí escribir uno

Si quieren que lo continúe pronto dejen un review por qué el siguiente capitulo será lemon por completo.

Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente capítulo

****

Komachi Tao 


	2. Temblando

Su padre le había pedido que viaje a Japón - "negocios"- fue lo único que le dijo ; y bueno, no es que no quisiera regresar y volver a ver a sus amigos -claro que lo deseaba con toda su alma- era que talvez ,ese país, le haría recordar o talvez anhelar cosas que él había sepultado en lo más profundo de su alma y que daba por superadas.

Al menos Jun estaba con él; pero, siempre insistía en que visitara a sus amigosy la verdad varias veces estuvo frente al pórtico de la residencia Asakuraallí parado como un zombie - quizás esperando a que la casa lo tragara de una vez- y así no tener que sufrir tal agonía.

Y siempre después de sus diarias "visitas" , lo que hacia era darle patadas y fuertes golpes a la bolsa de arena del gimnasio del hotel , ojalá así aliviando su impotencia.

Según su hermana él estaba un poco "estresado" y lo mejor en esos casos era un buen masaje - ¿y que mejor lugar que el spa del hotel?- pero no tenia el menor interés en irya lo había intentado algunas veces y lo único que ganaba era pasar un mal rato con las chicas del spa, que le coqueteaban abiertamenteincluso una quiso tocarlo "ahí"!( O_O) cuando le estaba dando un masaje 

Dado a la admirable insistencia de su adorada hermana el accedió - aunque sabia que un masaje no cambiaría nada, no traería de vuelta a la persona que quería ver. 

Cuidado con lo que deseas

****

ENTRE TUS BRAZOS

****

Capitulo 2: Temblando

"NO PUEDO HACERLO!!" - pensó el ainu, y así en un rápido movimiento alejó sus temblorosas manos del cuerpo de Len, su mejillas le quemaban- mucho peor que cualquier fiebre- la verdad también temía no poder controlar sus impulsos, y hacer algo que talvez lamentaría por el resto de su miserable existencia ; por lo que decidió ir a lavarse la cara con agua helada y de paso conseguir a alguien para que lo reemplace.

Llego al lavabo y después de refrescarse contempló fijamente su imagen en el espejo, y de su rostro avergonzado y cohibido, pasó a uno con una leve sonrisa formándose en sus carnosos labios y había un brillo particular en sus ojos, uno que hace 5 años no mostraba

¿Y por qué no aprovechar la situación?- pensó aún sonriendo quizás era el destino que colocaba al heredero de los Tao a su merceddeberia agradecerle a los dioses; y además analizandolo de un modo mas realista, talvez esa seria la primera - y ultima - oportunidad que tendria de acariciar aquella tersa piel y de delinear meticulosamente cada musculo de la anatomia de Len.

Ya enteramente decidido, entró con cautela a la sala de masajes, para así no despertar al chico chino. 

Se volvió a untar el aceite de ylang ylang en las manosy luego se acercó a él, con pasos firmes y segurospero .nuevamente se quedó inmóvil 

"hazlo de una vez, estúpido horo-horo; es ahora o nunca" - pensó el ainu , y obligando a su cuerpo , fue acercando sus temblorosas manos lentamente a la espalda de len , y siguiendo el mismo ritmo, sus mejillas fueron ganando un color escarlata más intenso. 

Comenzó a tocarlo delicadamente solo con la yema de los dedos, más que un masaje parecía una cariciaera la sensación más placentera que jamas había tenidoluego apoyo sus manos completamente, masajeando más fuerte, esta vez sintiendo la tibieza, tersura y suavidad de la piel de su "amigo" -era una sensación realmente gloriosa- fue hacia los brazos de len y casi emite un gemido de placer al sentir sus músculos tan duros, fuertes y bien formados, sus bíceps, sus tríceps , fue masajeando pacientemente cada uno de ellos.

Cuando quedo satisfecho de sus brazos, volvió a su espalda , luego con movimientos ascendentes alcanzó sus hombros -tan anchos y varoniles- , su apetecible cuello ; no pudo evitarlo : se mordió los labios, estaba realmente embelesado con el cuerpo del shaman chino.

Siguió por la línea de su espalda de vez en cuando desviándose a sus costados, -len era todo un adonis- su cuerpo era verdaderamente perfecto fue bajando hasta llegar a la base de la espalda, 

pero había algo que le impedía el paso...

Horo horo ya no pudo contenerse más , estaba demasiado excitado , por lo que con un movimiento brusco retiro la toalla que cubría la parte mas redondeada del cuerpo que deseaba tanto sus manos adquirieron voluntad propia y fueron acariciando esa parte de len, al principio con suavidad, pero luego descontroladamente. (O_O!!)

Horo- horo ya no pensaba en lo que hacia , solo se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y estaba saboreando al máximo cada segundo; pero, de lo que no se percato fue de que "algo" en él estaba endureciendo y comenzaba a tomar vida propia

De lo que tampoco se dio cuenta el ainu fue que al parecer el chino estaba reaccionandoy

De pronto, Len se volteó , dejando al descubierto toda su masculinidad, y observó con sus hermosos y enormes ojos dorados, entre sorprendido, sonrojado y enfadado a

"¡¡¡¡¡¿horo- horo?!!!!!!"- inquirió el chino mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Esas palabras al parecer hicieron reaccionar al ainu, y recién en ese momento cesó las apasionadas caricias a su amigo

Lo había atrapado con las manos en las masa.

Casi en un salto se aparto de len , y al darse cuenta de lo que su amigo al voltearse había dejado al descubierto, toda la sangre de horo fue directo a sus mejillas.. en parte por la magnifica vista y en parte por la vergüenzase quedo helado-en blanco-y al notar la mirada penetrante del chino buscando una respuesta

No pudo evitarlo

Estaba temblando.

*************************************************************************************************

Notas de la autora: 

GOMEN POR LA DEMORA!!!!!!! T_T pero tengo un buen motivo xD , me estuve preparando para el examen de admision de la U. Católica que fue el domingo pasado .y lo aprobé YA ESTOY EN LA UNIVERSIDAD!!!!!!!! 

Tan feliz estoy que escribí este capitulo en 10 minutos ^_^lo siento sé que prometí el lemon pero mis padres estaban rondando y me daba vergüenza escribir esas cosas ^^UU.no se preocupen que de hecho lo escribo en el sgt capituloademás ahora que estoy mas tranquila pienso actualizar al menos semanalmente.

Domo arigato gozaimasu a las personas que dejaron reviews, es la primera vez que recibo tantos T_T.

Para las personas que leen mi otro fic lo estare poniendo la proxima semana ^^.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

****

Tina: gracias por decir que me esta quedando bien, yo pense que la historia era demasiado extraña ^_~

****

Meiring: tienes razón poca gente escribe un horoxlen, y menos un lemon jeje xD yo lo hago xk es mi pareja favorita *¬*

****

Zelshamada: bueno ahora somos dos pervertidas ^_~ jeje espero que este capitulo te haya gustadoy espero que tu también te animes a escribir un lemon con ellos xDD

****

Kaori Koneko: gracias por tu comentario ^_^es bueno saber que hay mas fanaticas de esta pareja xDD

****

Kilia: a mi también me gustaria que len fuera solo para mi :D pero es que no me puedo resistir a la pareja tan kawaii que hace con horo-kun 

****

Ranamon: arigato por decir que esta buenisimo, me has subido la moral T_T.

****

Marineneko: me alegra que te parezca interesante ;D y lo siento por la LARGA espera.

****

Nanaka: gracias hija por el comentario y espero que no te haya defraudado este capitulo.

****

Amazona Verde: bueno.es mi version de lo que va ha pasa luego de seis años del torneo xD (ya me gustaria que hiroyuki Takei hiciera eso jeje)

****

Okashii Aki: mujer lo que yo tambien daria por estar en el lugar de horo ..xk la verdad sharky-chan esta como quiere 

**Ana Kuouyama Asakura: **avísame cuando pongas tu fic seria un gusto leerlo ^-^.

****

Loreley: hija yo apoyo el loreley/len si tu apoyas el komachi/len ^_~ahora que tengo mas tiempo voy a leer tu fic y te dejo un review ^-^y también me siento honrada que tu leas los mios

****

Cold-Dark-Gaby: Hola sis estoy contenta de que te haya gustado ;D y por darle permiso a horito jeje

****

Misaki-chan: hola amiga en cuanto al otro fic lo estare poniendo la proxima semana .es que los he mal acostumbrado a capitulos extra largos xD

****

Mido-chan: bueno hija ya lo continueyo ya me moria de las ganas de escribir pero no tenia tiempo T_T

Bueno eso es todo por hoy Chausito ^-^

GRACIAS POR LEER!!!! y dejen sus comentarios para que pueda mejorar porfish T_T 

****

Komachi Tao


	3. Tómame

**ADVERTENCIA: **Como prometí este capitulo contiene una dosis bastante alta de lemon y obviamente es entre chicos, si no te gustan este tipo de historias o no tienes al menos 15 años por favor no vayas a leer, y menos a demandarme T-T soy pobre!!!, no me gustan las cosas vulgares es algo bastante explicito pero a la vez con sentimiento no es solo carnal ^_~.

**Clasificación de este capitulo: **R

**Recomendación: **Lee esto muy lento y si te gusta Coldplay escucha Parachutes (específicamente shiver y yellow) mientras lo haces… yo adoro la música de Coldplay *-*

Feliz día de San Valentín!!!

Sin más que decir…disfruten el capitulo!!! 

*******************************************************************************************

Todo había terminado.

Después de haber tratado de disimular su atracción por el shaman de cabello violeta durante tantos años, había sido atrapado… y de la peor forma que jamás hubiera imaginado

Ni siquiera podía mirarlo, se sentía completamente avergonzado… ¿Qué estaría pensando Len?

Lo más seguro era que sintiera lástima de él. ¿Cómo un insecto como él se había atrevido a fijarse en Len tao?

Le dolía pensar en que por sus estúpidos impulsos tal vez nunca volvería ver a la persona que amaba… ¡el hubiera sido feliz  con tan poco!… como cuando era niño y peleaba con él solo para tenerlo cerca, esos pequeños momentos en que podía sentir su olor, su aliento… su cuerpo.

Incluso, por extraño que parezca, a veces también disfrutaba cuando lo insultaba…no es que fuera masoquista… pero al menos así escuchaba esa voz tan grave y misteriosa que lo sedujo desde la primera vez.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Lo arruinó todo al darle rienda suelta a sus deseos sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería:

Perder a Len para siempre.

…

…

…

**ENTRE TUS BRAZOS**

…

…

…

**Capitulo 3: Tómame**

…

…

…

La mirada de Len seguía fija en el tembloroso ainu, de pronto el sonrojado Horo Horo encontraba interesantísimas las manchas en el piso de mayólica. 

El silencio sepulcral comenzó a hacerse insoportable para el peliazulado… tal vez estaba enloqueciendo pero sentía que cada latido de su perturbado corazón hacia eco en las paredes de ese lugar –definitivamente- deseaba que la tierra lo tragase… cualquier cosa con tal de no enfrentar al chico chino.

En cambio a Len no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo el silencio, tal vez en cierto modo disfrutaba ver así al ainu…tan vulnerable... como un perrito escondiéndose con el rabo entre las piernas después de haber hecho alguna travesura.

"¿Y qué clase de masaje fue ese?"- inquirió Len rompiendo el silencio e incorporándose de la mesa de masajes, quedando sentado.

Ante esa pregunta, Horo Horo  se puso aún más nervioso… pero de todos modos no se iba a quedar callado, no le gustaba que Len aprovechara ese momento para burlarse de él.

El shaman de China sonrió al notar como el ainu intentaba vanamente articular alguna oración coherente cuando lo único que hacia era balbucear palabras sin sentido. 

"La verdad yo no sabia que esas partes del cuerpo eran… _masajeables_"- dijo Len aun luciendo una perfecta sonrisa para el fastidio del peliazulado. De algún modo recordó aquellos tiempos cuando el ainu y él peleaban cual perro y gato... – los buenos tiempos- como solía llamarlos.

Mientras tanto Horo Horo no podía estar más avergonzado, Len sabía lo que él sentía y se estaba aprovechando de eso, no pudo evitar que un escarlata intenso cubriera sus mejillas.

A decir verdad al chino no le interesaba humillar ni maltratar a Horo Horo, solo quería saber la razón por la que lo había tocado de ese modo… talvez todavía había esperanzas…

Tampoco podía negar lo mucho que había cambiado su amigo de infancia… y para bien –por supuesto- le encantaba la forma en que su cabello se veía sin esa cinta… tan desordenado y de cierto modo tan libre al igual que su espíritu, su mirada se había hecho madura pero aún conservaba esa chispa de picardía que siempre lo había caracterizado, era alto… mas se podría decir que ahora median igual, su cuerpo estaba muy tonificado aunque sus músculos eran delgados y no muy marcados… definitivamente tal cual lo había imaginado… incluso mejor. 

Lo que le molestaba era que Horo no lo mirara, su mirada seguía fija en el piso… por un momento hasta le dio celos… él quería que lo mirara con esos ojos grises tan calidos, que había recordado por tantos años y habían aliviado el frío de varios inviernos.

"¿No deberías estar construyendo tu campo de plantas?"- preguntó Len tratando de así hacer reaccionar al ainu.

Horo Horo levanto la cabeza lentamente hasta llevarla al mismo nivel que la del chico de cabello violeta, el rubor permanecía en su rostro pero eso ahora ya no le importaba, solo miró a Len directamente a los ojos -esta vez sin ninguna vergüenza- sentía que podía hundirse en esas inmensas pupilas doradas… que en este momento eran extrañamente suaves.

"No he renunciado a mis sueños, por eso estoy estudiando Botánica en la universidad y trabajo aquí para solventar mi carrera"- sentenció Horo Horo con bastante seguridad  y manteniendo su mirada fija en Len. 

El chico chino sonrió ampliamente mientras sus ojos brillaban y dijo: "Eso es lo que esperaba, nunca dejas de sorprenderme ¿verdad, Hoto Hoto?"- no pudo evitar reír un poco al recordar como le encantaba fastidiar al ainu con su nombre. 

Mientras tanto el otro no parecía haberse molestado en absoluto… al contrario acompaño la risa de Len con la suya propia, la combinación de estas aligeró el ambiente, hasta ahora tenso.

"¿Qué haces en Tokio?" – Horo rompió la fusión de risas.

La sonrisa en el apuesto rostro del chino fue desvaneciéndose y dijo: "Yo no quería regresar, lo hice porque mi padre me obligó… tenia que informarle acerca de sus negocios aquí."

"Nosotros estuvimos bastante preocupados por ti - su voz comienza a sonar triste y melancólica - ¡vaya que eres ingrato! No mandaste ni una sola carta en tantos años"

Len se quedó pensativo por un buen rato mientras realizaba un detallado escrutinio del rostro –ahora bastante sonrojado- del ainu.

"¿Acaso me extrañaste?"

Horo Horo bajo la mirada nuevamente… la simple pregunta del chino lo había dejado en seco, decir la verdad seria prácticamente confesarle de forma indirecta sus sentimientos… ¿estaba listo para eso?

Pero…

¿Qué podía perder ahora?

A su parecer Len ya sospechaba acerca de sus sentimientos hacia él… de cierto modo decírselo lo haría sentirse aliviado ya sea para resignarse a perderlo o talvez para tener-……  mejor no hacerse ilusiones.

Horo Horo volvió a alzar la mirada y dijo casi inaudible, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara: 

"No imaginas cuánto, Len"

Los ojos del Shaman Chino duplicaron instantáneamente su tamaño y no pudo evitar que un suave tono rosa adornara sus mejillas.

No podía creer lo que le acababa de decir el ainu, ¿acaso significaba que él también sentía lo mismo?

No, seguro estaba malinterpretando las cosas, pero de todos modos esos cálidos ojos parecían decirle otra cosa… había necesidad de una respuesta en ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Len se levanto –desnudo, aunque no solo físicamente- de la mesa para masajes y camino lentamente, como si fuera una pantera al asecho de su presa. Mientras tanto Horo Horo no atino a hacer otra cosa que retroceder ante el repentino acercamiento de ese cuerpo perfecto… tan solo para encontrar el frío muro que le impedía escapar.

Cuando Len se detuvo estaba a escasos centímetros del tembloroso ainu…  quería encontrar una respuesta, algo que le permitiera seguir, en los ojos de Horo.

El peliazulado estaba prácticamente hipnotizado por la mirada tan profunda de Len… ahora sus pupilas parecían fulgurar cual si fueran oro en estado liquido.

El shaman de cabello violeta rápidamente colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Horo Horo y apoyo la otra en la pared, mientras acercaba su rostro al del sorprendido ainu… milímetro a milímetro disfrutando completamente el momento.

Sus narices se rozaron.

El ainu le sonrió dulcemente, y eso fue la respuesta que Len había estado buscando.

Sus labios se rozaron.

Los ojos de Horo duplicaron su tamaño, Len se detuvo para darle un último vistazo al adorable rostro sonrojado del ainu… y luego comenzó a besarlo suavemente. Horo gimió ante aquella sensación tan placentera de sentir los suaves labios de Len sobre los suyos, por su parte el chino no perdió tiempo y profundizó el beso, deslizando lentamente su lengua – Horo gimió denuevo- Len exploraba cada rincón de aquella tibia cavidad y se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos enroscarse alrededor de su cuello buscando así más contacto… y no solo eso ahora el ainu respondía al beso con igual intensidad que su compañero. Cada instante que pasaba el beso se hacia más y más apasionado, cada uno entregándose más y más… desconectados totalmente de la realidad.

Ambos habían imaginado innumerables veces este momento, pero no importaba que no fuera una noche estrellada o un romántico atardecer cerca al mar… ahora todo parecía –y se sentía-  simplemente _perfecto_.

Len rompió el beso abruptamente aun ante la sonora protesta de Horo Horo… le acaricio la mejilla y le dijo:

"¿No vas a continuar con el masaje?"- susurró, frotando sus labios sensualmente sobre el lóbulo del ainu, consiguiendo así un gemido bastante agudo de su parte.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente, pero esta vez era diferente, ciertamente las palabras o explicaciones sobraban, lo único importante era que estaban allí… juntos… viendo en los ojos del otro exactamente sus mismos sentimientos reflejados como un espejo.

Amor y ternura se mezclaban ahora con deseo y pasión. Nuevos para ambos… pero a la vez irrefrenables.

Len se volvió a acostar sobre la mesa de masajes y esperó pacientemente a Horo Horo.  

Para el ainu, todo era demasiado nuevo… era en cierto modo sobrecogedor, pero se sentía bien, aunque un tanto nervioso… volver a tocar a Len –ahora consciente- de solo pensarlo le daban cosquilleos en el estomago.

Se acercó lentamente, todavía dudando, lo que al  parecer Len adivinó y por eso le lanzó una intensa mirada que dejo a Horo sin aliento.

Temblorosas manos se untaron nuevamente el aceite de ylang-ylang para luego posicionarse sobre los hombros de len, haciendo un suave y delicioso movimiento ascendente.

Len cerró los ojos ante esa fantástica sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, Horo sonrió, bastante complacido por las reacciones de su compañero… labios semiabiertos, piel pálida, músculos delgados y definidos, mechones de cabello violeta que caían sobre su frente… Len Tao era hermoso.

Las palmas de sus manos se movieron ondulantes hacia sus bien formados pectorales y arrancaron un exasperado gemidito del chino al posicionarse de forma traviesa sobre sus pezones y jalarlos, endureciéndolos al instante.

Otro gemido de esos hermosos y suaves labios lo impulsó a bajar hacia su abdomen y masajearlo con movimientos circulares alrededor de su ombligo… ummm piel tan suave… de pronto los nervios lo atacaron nuevamente…

El de ojos ámbar al darse cuenta de que el ainu no continuaba su viaje hacia "abajo" puso sus manos sobre las del peliazulado y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la parte de su cuerpo que en ese momento pedía a gritos atención. 

Horo Horo empezó a tocarlo de la base a la punta deleitándose con la piel aterciopelada, mientras tanto Len trataba de contenerse pero no lo podía evitar  cada nuevo toque del ainu generaba un gemido más fuerte.

Ya no lo soportaba. Había endurecido tanto que ahora resultaba _doloroso_. Con un movimiento rápido se incorporó y reclamó la boca del ainu mientras sus manos trabajaban en desabotonar en la camisa de Horo. Cuando terminó dejo caer la prenda y se puso de pie al frente del de ojos grises, le sonrió de una forma maliciosa y lo empujó con su propio peso hacia la mesa de masajes.

La venganza iba a ser dulce.

Len apoyo la cabeza sobre el pecho del peliazul, podía sentir el acelerado golpeteo de su corazón. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se imprimió en sus labios y sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente sobre su brazo, desde su muñeca hasta su codo para luego subir hasta su hombro… Horo había comenzando a temblar ante ese simple toque…

"¿Te gusta eso, Horo?" – preguntó el de ojos dorados con falsa inocencia, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El ainu sentía como sus mejillas ganaban color y apartó su mirada  fijándola en el techo. Simplemente no podía voltearse y enfrentarlo, por que le era imposible mentir le encantaba como se sentían las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel.

Mejor no hablar del calor que se sentía – por ambas partes-… la presencia de Len quemaba, eran como flamas del más intenso fuego que se desprendían de su cuerpo y azotaban su piel. La mirada de Len era su perdición. Había fuego, pasión, Pura pasión centelleaba en sus ojos, que parecían dos ámbares fulgentes.  

El chino lo tomó por la barbilla para así obligarlo a mirarlo. Jamás hubiera imaginado que tener a Horo tan pasivo hubiera sido tan excitante.

Sus manos se movieron hacia su espalda, levantándolo un poco, obligándolo a arquearse contra él. Los dedos de Horo acariciaban mechones de sedoso cabello violeta. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto de sus erecciones. Aquella deliciosa fricción…  Len podía sentir las caderas de Horo presionadas contra las suyas, podía sentir el calor de entre sus piernas. 

"Ahhh… por favor… no te detengas"- Buscó sus labios nuevamente y le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior haciéndolo gemir. Len se aprovecho de esto para introducir su lengua nuevamente mientras las manos de Horo delineaban meticulosamente cada punto en la espalda del chino. 

Cuando pudo al fin  desprenderse de sus labios fue trazando un camino de besos, que se sentían como plumas,  iban de la barbilla hasta la hermosa unión del cuello y los hombros del ainu. El cuello de Horo era  delgado y grácil. Luego se enfocó en su manzana de Adán; empezó a besar, morder y lamer todo lo que podía de esa área arrancándole una serie de gemiditos entrecortados. 

El peliazulado hacia un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta, era agudo y parecía involuntario. Len introdujo su lengua en la pequeña "v" antes de seguir por toda la piel a la que tenia acceso. Le gustaba como se sentía la piel de Horo bajo sus labios… tan suave y lisa, Len quería hundir sus dedos en ella, sentir cada contorno, electrizar con su toque cada vello.

Pero no era suficiente, Len quería que Horo se retorciera, que sus gemidos lo dejaran sin aliento, que gritara su nombre con todas sus fuerzas… eso es quería escuchar su nombre salir de esos carnosos labios.

Se dirigió nuevamente a su oreja y permitió que su lengua se deslizara hábilmente por toda la piel sensible del lóbulo, degustando su sabor dulce, lamiendo también el espacio que había detrás erizándole la piel y mandando un mortal toque eléctrico por toda la columna. Quería desesperadamente oírlo gemir su nombre ¡Gemir por todas las caricias que le proporcionaba! Entonces tomo el lóbulo entre sus dientes y lo mordió lo suficiente para que…

"AHHHH…LEN!!!…"

El tan ansiado gemido. Horo estaba desesperado, hasta le parecía cruel la manera en que Len lo estaba haciendo esperar, por eso empujo torpemente sus caderas contra las del chino. Len lo ayudo moviéndose suavemente como el palpitante aleteo de una mariposa. Estos movimientos fueron acompañados por la intoxicante canción que componían los gemidos de ambos. Horo colocó sus manos en la cintura de Len pidiéndole así roces más consecutivos.

Pero Len todavía no quería que esto acabara, había esperado muchos años este momento y lo iba a hacer memorable no solo para él sino también para el ainu por eso dejo de moverse y dijo en un susurro:

"Ten paciencia"- Horo respondió con un gemido exasperado, hasta el aliento de Len quemaba y mandaba nuevos toques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo. Len lo beso nuevamente tratando de calmarlo y luego succiono su labio inferior de una forma bastante atrevida. Besar a Len para el ainu era el paraíso, una mezcla de frutas exóticas, así era la boca del chino. 

Len sonrió, esa sonrisa que el ainu estaba empezando a temer, cada vez que lo hacia era que planeaba hacerle una nueva "tortura".

El chino llevo su lengua hacia el pecho de Horo mordisqueando y lamiendo uno de sus rosados pezones, con una de sus manos  le bajaba el cierre lenta y dolorosamente al ainu, produciendo un gruñido por su parte,  para luego con la ayuda de Horo deshacerse de sus pantalones y tirarlos a un lado, repitió esta acción con los boxers azules. 

Si antes la fricción entre sus cuerpos había sido placentera –ahora que ambos estaban desnudos- lo que ahora experimentaban era seguramente una especie de nirvana sexual… len siguió con el otro pezón, jalándolo un poco con sus dientes y luego lamiéndolo arrancando un lloriqueo del ainu.

La boca del de ojos ámbar fue bajando hacia el abdomen plano del de cabellos azules, haciendo movimientos circulares con su lengua alrededor de su ombligo. Se detuvo un momento a observar complacido sus logros, la mayor parte de la piel bronceada de Horo había enrojecido ante sus besos y salvajes mordiscos.

El de ojos grises estaba totalmente inmerso en aquella vorágine de placer que le ofrecía el chino, pero… tal vez no estaba preparado para lo que le esperaba.

Con deliberaba lentitud, manteniendo su mirada fija en el exquisitamente ruborizado rostro de Horo Horo, se deslizo hacia abajo y le separó las piernas… acomodándose entre sus muslos y dejando correr su lengua contra la suave piel agitando así aún más la respiración del peliazulado, la misma erección de Len luchaba por liberarse pero todavía no era el momento… 

"No pares… por favor… Len"- el ainu enterraba sus dedos en el cabello violeta mientras gemía descontroladamente, arqueaba sus caderas hacia el chino para darle más acceso, Len pasó su lengua lentamente por los muslos del ainu, se detuvo un momento para mirarlo a los ojos buscando aprobación, grata fue su sorpresa cuando Horo arqueó su cuerpo contra su boca, el chino le sonrió de forma traviesa y luego lamió la punta de su erección arrancándole un gemido ahogado, luego su lengua se deslizó hasta la base deleitándose con la suave piel. 

Mientras los dedos de Horo se clavaban en la cabellera violácea,   tratando de empujar la cabeza de su compañero, casi sintió morir de placer al sentir como Len tomaba su miembro enteramente en su boca empujándolo hacia su garganta.

"O-Onegai…"- imploraba Horo. Casi pierde el control al sentir como los labios de Len eran reemplazados por sus dientes, que se deslizaban a modo de rastrillo de la base hacia la punta de modo repetitivo. 

Horo empujo hacia la boca de Len y con un quejido agudo, aferrando fuertemente sus manos a la cabellera del chino, se derramó enteramente para luego ser succionado por Len. 

El chino se incorporo para nuevamente besar a Horo apasionadamente, haciéndole así probar un poco de su esencia. La mirada de Len se había suavizado un poco, ahora había ternura y amor en ella , comenzó a retirar los mechones azules que habían caído desordenadamente en su frente, luego se acomodó en el pecho del ainu dispuesto a dormir… pero

"Len, por favor… por favor tómame"- dijo el ainu un poco avergonzado.

Len se levanto y lo miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla para luego darle un beso en la punta de la nariz haciéndolo sonreír.

"No te preocupes Horo… no es necesario"- sentenció el chino mientras besaba sus mejillas y su cuello.

" Pero… pero yo lo necesito… onegai"- suplicó el ainu mientras sus mejillas se teñían nuevamente de rojo. " …Y sé que tú también lo quieres"- dijo mientras sonreía ante el ahora sonrojado Len Tao.

"¿Estas seguro?¿No tienes miedo?" – pregunto Len aún renuente al pedido del peliazulado… él no quería lastimarlo.

"Confío en ti"- dijo firmemente Horo mientras jugaba cariñosamente con el suave cabello de Len.

_Llévame lejos _

_Guíame yo iré..._

_Cúrame la angustia_

_Tómame_

Len estaba sorprendido… observó nuevamente a Horo examinando su expresión. Nadie debía mirarlo con esa clase de confianza. Nadie debería mirarlo y ser tan vulnerable. Horo era vulnerable a él. Horo confiaba en él.

_Pon tu mano en mi rostro _

_Sostenla un poco _

_No la dejes…_

La confianza que Horo le tenía era demasiado para él. Encontró que no quería defraudarlo, que no quería echarlo a un lado y tirarlo. Quería preocuparse por esa confianza. Quería ser merecedor de ella.

_Toma todo mi miedo _

_Y devuelve una sonrisa_

Horo besó profundamente a Len, tratando de así disipar totalmente sus dudas… de hacerle saber lo mucho que lo amaba… y lo mucho que lo necesitaba dentro de sí.

Len sonrió, era lo menos que podía hacer ante aquella cálida mirada que le daba Horo, tenía que hacerlo… quería sentirlo de ese modo tan intimo… quería estar completo, en todo el sentido de esa palabra.

Le dio un beso en la frente al peliazul y luego comenzó a acariciarle la espalda para luego levantarlo un poco por su parte más redondeada, luego acomodó sus piernas de modo que estuvieran enroscadas alrededor de su torso. Horo se tensó visiblemente. 

_Yo no se porque lo pido… no lo s_

_Quizás no debas entrar en m_

Len pensó que luego se relajaría y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, ahora él estaba descansando entre sus piernas, sintiendo la presión entre ellas mientras se movía haciendo rozar de forma placentera sus erecciones nuevamente. Empezó a besar  la hermosa unión de cuello y hombro. Le encantaba ese grácil arco, era sensual, y Horo era casi poético, la forma en la que parecía moverse en curva científica hasta su barbilla. Él podría escribir una formula para su cuello, podía dibujarlo con un compás. Horo era matemático en su perfección.

El ainu cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que vendría, Len besó sus rodillas tratando de que se relajara. Len quería que Horo lo sintiera del mismo modo que él lo hacia. El quería que Horo gimiera contra él. El quería gemir contra Horo.

_Sólo quiero un abrazo _

_En el adagio de mi alma_

_Saca mi pena y mi llanto _

_Que te aman_

"También es mi primera vez"- dijo Len mientras miraba intensamente a su compañero. Horo se sorprendió ¿Cómo lo sabia? "Yo… Yo también estoy nervioso"-terminó el de ojos ámbar y le dedico una cálida sonrisa. Horo estaba aún más sorprendido  nunca había visto a Len sonreír de esa forma… y también se sentía feliz de que aquella sonrisa  estuviera dirigida únicamente a él.

_Ahora nadie me ve así _

_Y a ti te quiero dar _

_Hasta él ultimo rincón de mi vida_

Len sabía que tenía que preparar a Horo, no podía tomarlo así, no quería hacerle daño… de pronto tuvo una idea *el aceite de ylang-ylang*… con un rápido movimiento alcanzó el frasco y aplicó un poco en sus dedos, continuó besando a Horo que ahora estaba bastante impaciente, podía sentir su erección golpear desesperadamente en su vientre. Luego Len subió una de las piernas del ainu hacia su hombro mientras la otra descansaba en su brazo. Entonces tomó posesión nuevamente de su boca deslizando en suaves círculos su dedo en el interior del ainu quien le respondía el beso urgidamente mientras un gemido lograba escapar sus labios. Len buscaba aquel punto sensible dentro de Horo. El ainu hizo un sonido contra sus labios, y apretó su cuerpo más al de Len…lo había encontrado. 

"OHHH… LEN!"- Horo empezó a moverse contra la mano del de ojos dorados.

Len introdujo un segundo dedo ante los elocuentes movimientos del ainu, mientras ambos gemían ante el beso. Horo se mordió el labio pero luego se relajo ante la nueva sensación. Los dedos del chino se movían a modo de tijeras dentro del peliazulado. Horo hizo un bajo y suave gemido mientras enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chino, buscando más contacto.

"Por favor… Len… ahora… ya estoy listo…Oooooh"- la verdad era que Len ya no podía más su erección se había vuelto demasiado dolorosa, sus manos se aferraron a las caderas del ainu y colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Horo. El ainu cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los dedos contra la parte baja de la espalda de Len. El chino le dio un par de besos en la frente y comenzó a hundirse lo más lento que podía en aquella húmeda y estrecha cavidad dejando escapar un gruñido al hacerlo. Sintiendo los quejidos de Horo contra sus labios, se quedó quieto un momento esperando a que el ainu se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Len abrió los ojos y miró a Horo, su cabeza estaba hacia atrás, su cuello abierto a besos, sus mejillas estaban hermosamente rosadas.

"Len…" – gimió Horo en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Al parecer el placer ganando, porque comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia delante, golpeándolas de forma incitante contra las del chino. Pronto Len empezó a hacer lo mismo. La estrechez de Horo era casi demasiado dolorosa… pero era un buen dolor, era una placentera estrechez.

Horo era perfecto.

Trataba de moverse lentamente contra Horo, pero era muy difícil, pronto comenzó a ganar velocidad penetrándolo profundamente, pero sin causar daño.

Entrando y saliendo… atrás y adelante… más y más aprisa.

Las manos de Horo se aferraron aún más a la espalda de Len, rasguñando y apretándose fuertemente a él. Mientras gemidos y gritos salían de su boca ante cada embestida, ante cada gruñido de Len.

Horo era hermoso, con sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios semiabiertos y sus ojos… sus ojos tan llenos de confianza hacia él. Ese tipo de confianza podía fácilmente romper el corazón de alguien. Len le besó la frente y luego se movió hacia sus labios. Se dio cuenta de algo. Estaban haciendo el amor, no era solo sexo… sus corazones latiendo descontroladamente, la piel electrizada con cada uno de sus toques, sudando uno contra el otro y amándose –ambos- . No era simple satisfacción física… era satisfacción que se sentía en el corazón. Simplemente pensar en eso le quitaba el aliento y  Len ya no podía pensar, el placer era demasiado.

Horo alcanzó el clímax primero humedeciendo los vientres de ambos, consumiéndose finalmente en aquel fuego. Todo su cuerpo se apretó contra el de Len, Horo tenia sus parpados entreabiertos dejando ver escasamente sus ojos grises en una mirada rendida, Len lo tomó fuertemente por la cintura atrayéndolo lo más que podía hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo como temblaba, como sudaba. Cerró los ojos rindiéndose el también, siguiéndole en una última y vigorosa embestida, poseyendo a Horo completa y absolutamente, al igual que el ainu lo tenia a él. Se derramó en su interior, invadiendo por completo al peliazul.

Len cayó sobre Horo, abrazándose a él y acurrucándose en su pecho. 

"Te amo, Len"- fue lo único que dijo el ainu antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, abrazado al chino.

Mientras Len miraba el angelical rostro del ainu dormido, no pudo evitar que escapara de sus labios…

"Yo también, Horo Horo… yo también"

*******************************************************************************************

Notas de la autora:

*Blushed*  Emmm... bueno… wow! 15 paginas (se los debo por la demora!!), nunca había escrito tanto ^^U… Espero que les haya gustado ^^  y que no piensen que soy una pervertida (solo un poco xD)… espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic T-T. 

Y… la verdad esto demoró bastante por que estuve un poco  confundida en cuanto a la carrera que seguiré en la universidad, yo quiero seguir Literatura ese siempre ha sido mi sueño, pero varias personas dicen que me voy a morir de hambre por que es muy poco probable que tenga éxito  (lo cual es  cierto T-T) por eso estoy en duda si seguir Derecho o seguir Literatura. Yo no soy nada realista así que lo más seguro es que me decida por Literatura xD. 

Otra cosa que me demoró fue que tenia dudas respecto a quien debía ser el seme y el uke… pero bueno al final no pude resistirme a len como seme (me encanta cuando seduce a alguien *-*)  pero la verdad también me provoca ponerlo como uke... ya verán eso en los siguientes episodios ^^  y eso me lleva a otra cosa… supuestamente este fic estaba terminado con el lemon… pero la verdad ya le tome cariño y quiero seguirlo!!! ^-^…claro, eso es si ustedes quieren

No se que me pasó cuando estaba escribiendo esto que un millar de ideas se me venían, era demasiado… tenia varias ideas para hacer este lemon pero al final me decidí por esta… aunque la verdad creo que me excedí un poco con lo sentimental y salio medio cursi … pero que le puedo hacer soy una romántica incurable xD. Una de las ideas que se me ocurrió en ese momento me pareció bastante interesante y pensaba publicarla a la par de este fic, pero todavía no he tenido tiempo para darle los últimos toques… espero pronto poderla publicar ^^.

Algo curioso también es que para este fic hice una investigación (porque en cuanto a como tenían sexo dos chicos no sabia casi nada ^^U) que vergüenza!

Quiero agradecer a los cinco chicos que me apoyaron en esto aunque les haya hecho preguntas algo indiscretas xD ARIGATO POR SOPORTARME!!!

Ummm.. Bueno seguro ya los aburrí con tanto bla bla bla…así que mejor respondo sus reviews ^^

DOMO ARIGATO!!!!!  De veras no me esperaba que esto les parezca bueno… me hacen sentir muy bien … me hacen sentir como si en verdad escribiera bien ^^… GRACIAS DENUEVO!!!

**Okashii Aki: **Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, ojala que se haya quitado la pulmonía T-T a mi una vez me dio … se lo que se siente… en cuanto a lo que voy a estudiar ….emmm al parecer literatura ^^U espero que sigas tu fic Una y otra mitad!!!! Pofish TT_TT

**Meiring: **lamento no haber podido continuar con el fic tan rápido como quería… pero wenu gomen meiring-chan ahora tratare de escribir más rápido ^^.

**Kilia:** gracias por decir que te encanto ^-^ y a mi también me encantaría cambiarle el puesto a Horo-kun *¬* 

**Kaori Koneko: **Tú siempre tan amable conmigo ^-^ arigato!! Tomodachi… Y ya ves que Horo no sufrió…emmm bueno si en parte /// ( disculpa mi mente perve ^^U)

**Candymaru: **candy-chan!! Pues gracias por el review sis, como tu dices nos parecemos en las mentes perves xD.

**Akane Himura: **Bueno, espero no haberte defraudado con el lemon y gracias por apoyarme con lo del yaoi!! ^_^

**Misaki-chan: **tomodachi!! Gracias por el review y espero poder actualizar los otros pronto T-T

**Marineneko:  **T-T no me digas komachi-sama que me haces sentir vieja, con confianza Marine!, si no yo también voy a empezar a decirte Marine-sama ^^… como siempre gracias por tus reviews, siempre me suben el animo ^-^… continua Eros pronto porfish!!

**Ruri Hoshino: **yo también tengo ese trauma! Me encanta verlos vulnerables y mi otro trauma es que len seduzca a alguien xD.. Espero te haya gustado el lemon.

**Alejandra Hirameku: **Pues en lo raro concuerdo contigo al 100%!!  Bueno y aparte al parecer es mutuo… felizmente XD.. Arigato!

**Eppitakuri:** Me siento muy honrada de ser la primera escritora a la que le dejas review ^-^, y por supuesto que es un muy buen review!! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ^^

**Alex Adams: **^_^ gracias por el review y también por el que mandaste a mi otra historia!!

**Chibi-Hikaru: **muchísimas gracias ¿genial? ¿De veras? *Se desmaya de la impresión* gracias!!! Eres muy amable!!

**Haruka: **bueno… si no te gusta mucho el lemon espero que hayas tenido cuidado en leer algunas partes //// jeje gracias!!

**Ryuichi-chan: **tomodachi!! Gracias por dejarme el review y bienvenida ^-^.

**xXxX: **Bienvenid@!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te guste el episodio ^-^

**Mikael Mudou: **Domo arigato!! Valoro mucho tu comentario y también gracias por leer mis otros fics ^_~.

Si quieren darme alguna sugerencia o simplemente decir hola por el msn mi mail es: maria41286@hotmail ( no pongo el .com xk sino sale el hipervínculo ^^U)

GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!

¿Les gusta?

¿Lo odian?

Por favor, díganmelo con un review T-T !!!!

**Komachi Tao**


End file.
